


Ballroom Chasing

by Marmeladeskies



Series: Three Antari get on a boat... (A Shades of Magic fic collection) [2]
Category: Shades of Magic - V. E. Schwab
Genre: Ball, F/M, Fluff, Lila and Kell are a power couple, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompts, celebration, kellila, kila, mentioned rhylucard, rhy the party king, sassy lila
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 07:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14491593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmeladeskies/pseuds/Marmeladeskies
Summary: "Rhy had always been one for celebrations, and that hadn’t changed with his becoming king.Kell, meanwhile, still disliked them greatly.He had, however, found that he disliked them slightly less when he attended them with Lila."





	Ballroom Chasing

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!  
> Come prompt me on my tumblr, marmelade-sky.tumblr.com!!! Let's make this fandom bigger together!

Rhy had always been one for celebrations, and that hadn’t changed with his becoming king.

Kell, meanwhile, still disliked them greatly.

He had, however, found that he disliked them slightly less when he attended them with Lila. 

Lila, never in a dress (which earned her plenty of disapproving looks) and never dancing. Lila, casually coming to stand next to Kell as he kept an eye on Rhy, a flute of sparkling wine in her hands. 

“You know, your brother has guards. You don’t have to watch him all the time.”

Kell let out a low little grunt. Alucard Emery stood next to Rhy, one hand on his elbow as he spoke to some lord whose name Kell hadn’t bothered to memorize. Kell narrowed his eyes. Emery didn’t even have a weapon on him. ...well, at least none that was visible.

Lila gently nudged Kell with her polished leather boot. “Unclench your royal behind, mas aven.” 

Kell snorted but finally averted his gaze from his brother and looked down at Lila who was grinning up at him. She was wearing black trousers laced with green and an emerald coat. Whenever she was dressed like this, Kell remembered the mask she had worn to Essen Tasch years ago. 

Lila nodded to her drink. “Do you want some?” 

After a moment of consideration, Kell nodded and reached out for her glass. Lila pulled it out of his reach, sass glinting in her eyes as she started grinning.

“Hey, this one’s mine. Get your own.” 

Kell scowled at her for a second before deciding to get in on her teasing. Maybe it would help him relax. 

“But the one you have is my favourite crystal flute, though.”

“Oh, is it?”, Lila smirked, dancing a step away from him, a challenge in her eyes. Kell followed, feeling a sensation that was entirely unprincely rise in his chest. 

“It is. And as your prince, I demand you give it to me now.” It was empty threats, a game they played. 

“Oh, my prince, of course.” Lila bowed before him, deep enough that it was clearly mockery. When she righted herself again, the sparkling wine splashed into Kell’s face.

He sputtered, and in the moment it took him to rise the liquid off his skin and out of his hair, maneuvering it into the pot of a decorative flower pot by the door, Lila had already turned and fled.

The way she looked back over her shoulder as she hurried out of the ball room door was a clear invitation for a chase. 

Kell inhaled deeply, and looked for Rhy in the crowd. His brother was still speaking to people Kell didn’t care to know, and Emery was still by his side.

Kell exhaled, and then set off to find Lila. 

 

-

 

He found her in the palace garden, far away from the ball that no one would see them, but still close enough that the noise coming from it was audible in the distance. 

Lila sat on a wall that separated flower beds from the vegetable garden, her long legs dangling, the crystal glass flute now empty next to her on the wall. When he approached, she smirked down at him.

“I should push you.”, he commented, and made a gust of wind tug at her hair as he said it. 

“Why don’t you try?”, she challenged. 

But Kell didn’t.

Instead, he walked up to her until he stood by her feet.

“You know, I like you beneath me.” Lila nudged his shoulder with the tip of her foot. Kell raised one hand and curled his fingers around her slender, leather-clad ankle. 

“I know that.” He looked up at her, and then, they both started laughing.

“I hate celebrations.”

“Me too.” Kell tugged at Lila’s boot playfully; if he could catch her if she fell? Well, irrelevant. Lila would never fall.  
Instead of falling, she leaned forward to offer him her hand. “Come up.”

Kell accepted her hand, and after some fumbling, they sat next to each other on the stone wall, bodies touching from shoulders to knees.

 

In the distance, the castle’s lights looked like glowing embers, and music and voices became a pleasant blurr of noise. 

Kell found that, here, at a distance, with Lila next to him, the celebration actually looked quite nice.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment to make a writer happy? c:


End file.
